


falling in love with you

by lilacsandstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, based on Can’t Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley, gettheclout, i hope this isn’t trash, keith is with lance for his last moments, lance dies in battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: Lance is down in battle and Keith is trying to get help, but Lance is too close to the edge to pull him back. What a great time for confessions and heartbreak.





	falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> this hurt me to write

_ **Wise men say...** _

“Lance! Lance, stay with me!”

_ **Only fools rush in...** _

“Allura, Coran, Lance is down!”

_ **But I can’t help...** _

“Lance, please don’t leave me!”

_ **Falling in love with you...** _

“K-Keith, listen.”

_ **Shall I stay?** _

“I will never leave you.”

_ **Would it be a sin?** _

“I’ll always be right here.”

_ **Oh, for I can’t help...** _

“Because I’ve been...

“**Falling in love with you**.”

_ **Falling in love with you.** _

“A-Allura, Coran...

“_He’s gone_.”

**Author's Note:**

> so um did i write this well or...


End file.
